Jesse
"Everyone's running away... except for you." - Gabriel the Warrior to '''Jesse' after the unleash of the Wither Storm'' Jesse is the main protagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode. Jesse is the playable character, and their gender and look is chosen by the player. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt, and the female is voiced by Catherine Taber. Biography Background Jesse is great friends with Olivia and Axel, and has a pet pig named Reuben. They all live together in a treehouse. Jesse reveres the legendary Order of the Stone. They were also on good terms with Petra, and is a rival to the Ocelots. "The Order of the Stone" The episode starts off with Jesse, Olivia, and Reuben in a treehouse as "noob" players. Jesse is practicing combat on an Armor Stand he/she got as a gift. Then Olivia asks if he/she would rather fight 100 Chicken Sized zombies or 10 Zombie Sized chickens, but he/she wouldn't have any armor or weapons. The player can choose between the two. Then Jesse and Olivia meet Axel, finding out that Endercon was coming up with a special visit from Gabriel the Warrior (one of the members of the Order of the Stone) and that there was a build competition where the winners will have their structure featured at Endercon. Axel then gives Reuben an Ender Dragon costume to wear, and the gang later attends the build competition, where they are faced off with a gang called The Ocelots who seem like rivals to them. After the gang builds their structure at the competition, heated debates between the two about their creations and Reuben led to Aiden, one of the members of the Ocelots, accidentally spilling lava near the construction of Jesse's gang and lighting Reuben's costume on fire, causing Reuben to run off into the woods. The player has to choose to either save the construction of Jesse's gang or find Reuben, however both ways will lead to Jesse heading off into the woods to find Reuben. While in the woods Jesse manages to find Reuben, but suddenly gets attacked by monsters because it is night time. The player can either let Reuben go or protect Reuben, and if the player chooses to let Reuben go then Reuben will leave Jesse and won't reappear until Jesse reaches Endercon with Petra. Otherwise Jesse will protect Reuben from the monsters until Petra comes and saves both of them. Petra leads the two into a mine where Jesse crafts a stone sword to fight the monsters, and then the three make it onto a bridge where they face some creepers. The creepers blow up the bridge, causing Jesse, Reuben, and Petra to fall into the water below as the intro credits roll. Afterwards the three make it to Endercon where Axel and Olivia either congratulate the Ocelots for their creation or admire their structure (depending on whether the player chose to save his/her gang's construction or find Reuben). Petra leads Jesse into a back alley where she tells him/her about a man who needed a wither skull from her in exchange for a diamond, who turned out to be a former member of the Order named Ivor. Petra decided to leave Jesse in charge of her wither skull, and then Ivor came and traded with Jesse for the wither skull. Later Petra came back to Jesse, only to find out that Ivor had taken the wither skull and given a piece of useless lapis lazulli in return. Petra became furious and talked to Axel and Ivor about Ivor, who stole her skull without offering something useful in return. The gang then decided to split up and find Ivor, right when Jesse realized that Reuben had wandered off. Jesse then finds Reuben at a stall owned by a butcher named Otis, who is preparing to chop Reuben into fresh porkchops. The player can either offer his/her stone sword, threaten Otis with the sword, or do nothing which results in Reuben beating up Otis. Afterwards Jesse spots a person who he/she believes to be Ivor, but turned out to be a stall vendor who became very annoyed when Jesse threatened her and thought she was Ivor. Then Jesse meets up with Lukas, another member of the Ocelots who unlike the other members of the Ocelots, is kind to him and his friends, before spotting Ivor walking up the steps to the Endercon dome, where some people are meeting Gabriel the Warrior as part of an event. He/she meets up with his friends and tells them about where Ivor is heading, but they can't get into the Endercon dome because there is an usher blocking their way, and that they needed tickets to see Gabriel to get past the usher. Soon the gang finds out that the usher is afraid of chickens, and that there is an attraction nearby containing chickens which if busted, can release chickens to scare the usher enough for them to get in the Endercon dome. Unfortunately the chicken attraction is guarded by a man who looks like Colonel Sanders, so Jesse has to find a way to quickly bust the attraction. He/she then discovers that he/she can make a slime block to bounce up and bust the chicken attraction, and after getting slimeballs from Lukas and the stall vendor who he mistook as Ivor (Jesse first apologizes to the vendor beforehand) Jesse uses the slime block to bust the chicken attraction. Chickens suddenly escape the attraction and start running throughout Endercon, scaring the usher and allowing Jesse's gang and Lukas to continue up the stairs to the Endercon dome. Inside the Endercon dome Jesse's gang follow Ivor and find themselves in what seems like a messed up library. Ivor then leaves the library, and Jesse's gang swaps a splash potion in the library (which turns out to be Ivor's fancy potion that is used if the wither goes out of control) for a strength potion, before opening a secret room containing soul sand and a command block in a T-shape along with a chest full of wither skulls. That's when Jesse's gang finds out that Ivor is building a wither, one of the worst monsters around as according to Lukas. Suddenly Ivor returns and although Jesse's gang tries to hide, Ivor spots them and summons an iron golem to attack them. Most of the gang managed to escape the iron golem, except for Lukas who is countered by the golem. The player can choose to either warn Gabriel who is lecturing the people about how to be a hero, or go back and save Lukas from the iron golem (even if the player chooses to warn Gabriel, Lukas will make it out and join Jesse's gang). Jesse's gang makes it to the front of the stage where Gabriel is lecturing the guests, and starts warning Gabriel about Ivor building the wither. Ivor then shows up on the stage and tells Gabriel that he was a trustworthy person, before bringing up his T-shaped formation of soul sand and placing three wither skulls on top to summon his wither. The wither started attacking Gabriel and Jesse's gang, but soon began to mutate and stop obeying Ivor's commands. Ivor tried to throw his "fancy potion" at the wither to kill it, only to make it stronger due to Jesse's gang swapping his fancy potion with a strength potion. Jesse's gang then tried to throw the real "fancy potion" at the wither, but by that time the wither has mutated so much that its command block is now hidden, meaning that the "fancy potion" is now useless against the wither, which started to pick up blocks from the Endercon dome and grow into the Wither Storm. The gang, Gabriel, and Ivor have no choice but to run for their life, and they flee Endercon just as the Wither Storm breaks out of the dome and starts consuming the world. Eventually the gang arrives at Gabriel's temple where they attempt to light a portal to escape to the Nether, while Jesse, Gabriel, and Petra fight off the Wither Storm as it tries to eat them. Gabriel gives Jesse an amulet that he can use to track the members of the Order, and later the nether portal is successfully lit, only that the Wither Storm has picked up Gabriel and Petra with its purple beams and began to pull them toward its mouths. The player has to choose to save one of them, and after doing so the Wither Storm kicks Jesse into the nether portal with whoever he saved from the Storm. In the Nether Ivor splashes a potion of invisibility on himself, never to return until the end of Episode 2, and Jesse's gang tries to locate the temple where the Order meets. They manage to do so, and then they use the amulet that Gabriel gave Jesse to locate the other members of the Order (Soren, Magnus, and Ellegaard) and get them together and save the world. But the problem is that, who should Jesse get? Olivia wants Jesse to get Ellegaard with her, while Axel wants Jesse to get Magnus with him. After the player decides who to get, the episode ends as the Wither Storm can be seen far away from the temple. "Assembly Required" When in the Nether, Jesse and Axel/Olivia face a Ghast. Jesse can choose between his sword or, his bow and arrow/fishing rod. If the player goes to find Magnus Jesse and Axel visit Boom Town, the place where Magnus lives. The two see many griefers exploding each others houses,etc. A woman comes greeting them. Suddenly, a group of griefers appear and the woman joins them. They steal the amulet from Jesse and run away with it. Jesse and Axel then chase them until two of the griefers split up. Jesse can choose who to chase. Once Jesse gets the Amulet again, many griefers come to steal it again. Jesse can either give the amulet to Axel or keep it with themselves. The Last Place You Look Jesse and his/her gang are in Soren's lair after nearly defeating Ivor with Petra/Gabriel (determinant). Then Lukas and Jesse start fighting over the amulet. Funny enough, doing nothing will still let Jesse get the amulet. Then the gang starts digging a hole, when the player can choose to drop the amulet or jump down. The latter makes the bats fly away. You do get some funny dialogue by Axel if you jump down, which is "WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!?!". Olivia and Jesse find Soren's lab. This is where you get the achievement That's some Pig. Click on Reuben like 50 times and eventually he'll do something different. After you disguise as an Enderman, get Soren's attention, and go out with your plan, you find Magnus and Ellegaard. Then they offer you their armor. However, whoever's armor you choose will die. Not the armor, Magnus or Ellegaard. (determinant) Then you find out that Petra/Gabriel is not dead. (determinant) Overview Appearance Jesse can be customized into a Caucasian Male, a Mixed Male, a Black Male, a White female, a Mixed female, and a Black female. Personality Jesse is generally kind to their friends though can be intense when in heated situations. However, some relationships all determined by player choice, such as his/her friendship with Aiden. They share a rivalry with the Ocelots before Lukas joins their gang. They feel very close to Reuben and Petra, along with theur two other friends Axel and Olivia. They also befriend Gabriel the Warrior, Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, Magnus the Rogue, Soren the Architect and Lukas. They are very brave and protects their friends no matter the cost. Items Starting-items * Wooden Sword Found Items * Flint and Steel * Shear * Carrot (Player-choice) * String * Cobblestone block * Stick * Slimeball * Golden Sword (Player-choice) * Feather * Flint * Amulet * Cookie * Apple (Player-choice) Crafted Items * Stone Sword * Lever (Player-choice) * Slimeblock * Bow (Player-choice) * Arrow (Player-choice) * Fishing Rod (Player-choice) * Redstone Repeater (Player-Choice) * Formidi-Bomb Gallery Jesse.PNG|Jesse in the Appearance Menu MaleJesseJumping.jpg|Jesse jumping over chickens FemaleJesseJumping.jpg JesseBow.png|Jesse ready to fire a bow PetraWeakSick.png|Petra telling Jesse about her wither sickness Mabel.PNG The Last Place You Look Key Art.jpg|Jesse in Episode Three Jesse and Soren.png|Soren and Jesse Wither Storm eating F-Bomb.png|Wither Storm before getting cut into three, and Jesse being pulled back with a Fishing Rod TLPYL Ellegaard Mad.png|Jesse, Ellegard and Magnus in Episode Three TLPYL The Gang.png|Jesse's Gang TLPYL Wither Storm Dead.png|The Wither Storm after being killed. Trivia * In episode 3, it is unknown if Jesse gains the Wither sickness due to the fact that he stayed in the levitation beam longer than Petra/Gabriel. However, he was protected by armor, so the chances are very low. Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists